1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dressings for application to e.g. a skin portion of a human, in particular to the field of thin film dressings provided in the form of backings coated on one side with an adhesive. More specifically, the invention concerns carrier systems for such dressings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various thin flexible film adhesive coated dressings, such as wound dressings and surgical drapes and delivery systems therefore, are known. The dressings can be applied to an application site, such as a skin portion of a living being, by removing a releasable protective liner from the adhesive coating and adhering the dressing to the application site. The adhesive is usually coated onto a surface of a polymeric film.
Prior art document EP 308 122 A2 discloses an adhesive coated thin film dressing in combination with an applicator therefore, wherein the applicator comprises a pair of superposed laminar members hinged at one end, the lower member being adapted to be grasped at the end remote from the hinge and the upper member being adapted to support the dressing. The upper member is in releasable contact with a major portion of the adhesive surface therefore. A protector is provided which is in releasable contact with the remaining portion of the adhesive surface and which extends beyond the hinged end of the upper member.
WO 00/41670 discloses a Herpes Labialis plaster formed of a so-called sticking part, a sterile cloth of gauze and an elastic part, which is said to be, twisted about 90 degrees from its middle along its width.
Further delivery systems are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,224 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,976 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,642.